The night after Locomon
by ghost85x
Summary: This is a old storry I worte a couple of years in the past. I just found it by cleaning out my data pool. I konw my english isn't the best. I don't write any fanfictions any longer, just posting what I have written so it doesn't get lost. After her Birthdyparty Ruki has a nightmare about the days events. Ruki/Renamon friendship


This is a old storry I worte a couple of years in the past. I just found it by cleaning out my data pool. I konw my english isn't the best. I don't write any fanfictions any longer, just posting wat I have written so it doesn't get lost.

**Disclaimer: i do not own digimon.**

This plays after the Locomon incident (therefore also after the D-Reaper incident – there are enough clues in the Movie that Digimon runway express is post D-Reaper – Rukis non-broken hart t-shirt, which her mother gave her before she went to fight the D-reaper, Gallantmons crimson mode, the mode he gaint during the last battle with the D-Reaper and some more).

It's the night after Rukis Birthday, Ruki has rejoined the party after a while alone with her thoughts. But she stayed reserved for the rest of the party. However right now Ruki was in her room sleeping restive... Seeing herself attacking Renamon with the screw-wrench while on Locomon and under Paraseimons control. She want's to kill her Renamon in interfering in her life standing between her and her dad. Renamon has to be eliminated. The screw-wrench was hitting the Digimon again and again. Her father sanding near watching Renamon beaten up to the point she could hardly move anymore. Renamon made a last stand up trying to break thru to Ruki, She take a look at her dad seeing him fainting out of existence. That was it the final hit, the screw-wrench hit in the direction of Renamon. Ruki suddenly realized that she was about to do willing her body to stop the movement, just to realize that she has no control over her body. All she could do was watching her Digimon flung thru the window, hitting the rails beneath. In that Moment Ruki was able to scram seeing her Partner broke up in bits of Data "RENAMON – NO!".

Ruki sat strait up on her futon, wildly and disorientated looking around the room, moving her limps to make sure sch has control over her body. Meanwhile Renamon appeared in the room, having heard Ruki screaming her name.

"Ruki, thats wrong" came the lightly concerned voice of Renamon from the side of Rukis futon. Turning her head an meeting Renamons gaze she slowly finds her way back to reality. "It was all a bad dream … just a stupid dream" Ruki said or better whispered, her voice gone for the moment. It looked so real, felt so real, feeling the momentum of the screw-wrench thru her body as it hits Renamon the death of her Partner caused by herself, it all seems so real. And no Renamon was standing, meanwhile kneeling, beside her looking at her with worry in her eyes. Tears were welling up in Rukis eyes, she could feel all the strength she normally demonstrates so proudly leafing her. finally her body gave into the desired movement, hugging her arms around Renamons midsection, burying her Face into her fur and let her tears flow freely.

Renamon was a bit shocked at the moment, not knowing that was going on, that could have caused an action like this form her tamer? "Ruki, that 's wrong? You had a nightmare?" Ruki just nods her head not able to speak jet. "It wasn't real Ruki what ever happened wasn't real, I'm here now"

Renamon was here, right here, her hands clung into her fur she can feel her hear her, but the image, the feeling form her dream would not leave her, telling her she has killed her partner. Renamon laid a paw on Rukis shoulder the other one slowly stroking over Rukis back trying to calm her down a bit. That ever was in that dream it must have been a trip through hell for the girl, to break down like this. It took Ruki a few minutes to calm down enough to finally separate reality from her dream. She slowly raised her head form Renamons side and looked up at her Digimon still unable to control her tears fully.

After a few deep breaths she loosened the grip on her Partner but let her hands rest there they are. Renamon recognizing that Ruki has calmed down a bit asked in a gentle voice "You wanna talk about that happened?" Looking at Renamon for a few moments longer Ruki finally nodded her head slowly. Sitting up from her kneeling positions. Both human and digimon sitting down in a comfort position next to each other on Rukis futon with Ruki leaning against Renamons side. Renamon put a arm around Rukis shoulders, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

"It was about today's events..." Ruki looked at the clock at the wall reading 2am. "I better say yesterdays events on Locoman, I was attacking you with that screw-wrench over and over again. The worst part was I … I myself did it with purpose, I wated to kill you, having the feeling You standing between me and my dad, between me and myself being happy. Neither Takato nor the others there there just you and me my dad nothing more than a illusion. You never fought back. I saw you trying to talk to me, but I heard nothing I just wanted to destroy you. With the start of my final stroke I realized what was going on what I was attacking my Partner, my best friend, I wanted to stop but my body doesn't reacted to my will. I hit you..." in barely a whisper she added "I destroyed you, killed you …. I myself killed the one who means everything to me".

There was silence for a while, just the constant nearly synchronous breathing of the two could be heard. Renamon was the first to speak, her voice gentle barley above a wisper: "I'm right here and alive Ruki, it was a horrible dream, not real. … I'm right here …."

"I know … still it felt so real … I nearly lost you more than once now. First the Dokugomon who nearly killed you while you were protecting me. Hapymon nearly stomped you out of existence because of my density. That was all my fault Then you had to go back to the digital world after the D-Reaper was destroyed … this weeks were hell for me. And Now then you are back I have visionary dreams about killing you myself. I mean on Locomon it was me who hurt you. First I nearly got you killd two times by an other digimon because I was an selfish idiot and now I tried to kill you myself."

Ruki was at the edge of tears again and unable to speak another word. Befor she could go on with the conviction of herself Renamon took the word.

"It wasn't you who attacked me on Locomon it was a Paraseimon using your body to do so …. It wasn't you! An besides I forbid talking about you as an idiot. Thinking about the beginning of our partnership, I guess we were both a bit selfish at that time" Renamon felt silent again, not knowing what to say in the moment.

"It still felt so real … I mean loosing you … killing you through my hands …. "

Renamon could feel Ruki tremble a bit, clearly fighting a inner fight with her self. Sh was trying to stay strong all the time, now it seems all the strength is about to leave her.

"Ruki, you don't have to be strong all the time … "

"I … I... I don't know who to say it Renamon, but ever since my Dad left I hand this spryness inside me. My mother just want's to have a younger version of herself as a doughtier..."

Rika turned her head so she could catch a glimpse of Renamons eyes.

"Somehow I I had the feeling I'm alone on this world nobody really cares about me and I didn't cared about anybody. I fought it as a weakness to relay on somebody...I wanted to be independent so I can't be hurt by anybody."

letting her head sink again she added:

"I just don't wanted to be left alone never again …."

Renamon didn't realty now Rukis complete back story, since she normally doesn't talk about it. But she get what Ruki means pretty well.

"It all changed as you came in my life. I guess having a partner finally opens my eyes again, ok maybe getting to know Takato an Lee had it's advantage. But it all happen with becoming a tamer, even my mother changed at least after your trip to the digital world. So I guess you are the best that could have happened to me."

Renamon sat in silence. Ruki opening her hard to her is a rare occasion. She wasn't completely sure how to handle the situation, but she would stay with Ruki as long as she needs her.

Ruki let out a yawn, although having a horrible nightmare it was in the middle of the night and she was tired. Renamon realizing that:

"You should try and get back to sleep after that day you for sure need it. I will always be at your side if you need me "

Ruki looked at her partner. Renamon could tell was she was thinking without a Word spoken.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

In the comforting arm of her Partner the stress finally leafs Ruki and with the fading of the adrenalin in her blood sleep overcame her faster than she realized it Half unconscious she leaned against Renamon laying her head at her cheest her arm resting against Remnamons abdomen and atop her hips. In that state her breathing became slow and regular, she was unconscious to the world around.

Renamon on the other side felt herself stiffen a bit. Her Tamer sitting against her, snuggling against her in her sleep. Renamon took a deep breath looking at the sleeping girl, her arm around rukis shoulders tighten a bit to pervert Ruki from sliding down her front an landing on Renamons hips. Renamon slowly laid herself back on Rukis futon taking Ruki with her. So now Renamon laying on her back resting her head on Rukis pillow while Ruki laying at Reamons side, or better half atop Renamon, using the thick patch of fur on Renamons cheest as a pillow, her right arm lazely dangling over Renamons belly. With a bit of difficulty Renamon finally got the sheets over both of them without waking Ruki. While drifting asleep herself her tail curled around her own and Rukis legs while her right arm rests on Rukis back.

Some sun rays causing Ruki to stir and moving her face off their way but something was odd. Her pillow feels so fluffy and ticklish then she realized, that her hand is also resting on something warm and soft that was laying besides her. Ruki slowly forcing her eyes open, stretching a little in the process, to get a glance of her surroundings. Before she was able to catch up with the situation, she heard a familiar voice

"Good morning Ruki! Slept well?"

The moment she heard Renamon's voice, she shoot her head up turning it around to lock at the source of the voice. It didn't take her for long to realize the current situation. She was half laying on her digimon her right arm around Renamon's belly, hand resting on her hip. Till a few seconds before her face has to be buried in Renamon's chest fur. Renamon's arm was around her back and the warm and fluffy thing she could feel around her legs has to be the digimons tail. The memory's of the night slowly floating back to conscious.

The first thought crossing her mind was to quickly getting up and pretend that never happened. With Renamon sensing Ruki's thoughts, tighten the grip on her back just enough for Ruki to realize. Ruki slowly letting her head sinking back to Renamon's chest. The last night now fresh in her memory. Also realizing that Renamon was ok and understanding with the situation, Ruki relaxed herself into Renamon.

"I guess that was quite a night, wasn't it" Ruki asked with her head resting on Renamon's chest again.

"First time I have seen you so emotional … " in nearly a whisper Renamon added "acting so human"

Letting her paw stroke slowly over Rukis back.

"I guess we all have weak moments … especially if we loose someone close, … or think we have. You haven't seen me after you left for the digital world ... nobody has nearly every night ... Just don't tell anybody about this all."

Renamon had to smile at Ruki's last comment, keeping her image upright.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Besides I have to admit your futon is much more comfortable as the roof or the floor."

"So that's it all about, using my nightmare to get a more comfortable sleeping place?" Ruki teased.

"You also look really comfy right now."

"Seems like a nightmare sometimes has some advantages. I guess I'll keep my new mattresses and pillow"

"You know Ruki, In a way I like this side of you, maybe you don't always have to be a tomboy?" Renamons voice held a little bit of teasing as she said that.

"Don't get to used to it, because you are the only one how will ever see it."

Renamon has to smile at that.

"Should I feel special now?" Renamon got on with lightly teasing Ruki taking advantage of the mod she was in at the moment.

"You have always been special." Ruki just goes with Renamon's, teasing backfiring it at her in that way.

"But seriously Renamon. In a way it feels strange."

"what?"

"Normally I reject emotional or cute thinks especially cuddling I can't stand it. But right now …. I can't think of a place I would prefer to be. This warm and comfy feeling it's like then we are Sakujamon, ok maybe that power is missing, but otherwise …"

"So you don't plan to get up any time soon?"

"No school today and an exciting day behind me, I guess I'll sleep in a bit. …. Besides as I said I like my new bedding."

With that Ruki stretched a bit, settling into a comfy position, both of her legs clamping around one of Renamon's, making sure the digimon can't escape. She let out a yawn before slowly letting herself dose of again.

"_I know that feeling you mean Ruki, I know it very well"_ Renamon thought as she was rearranging the blanket over them. She once again tighten her grip around Ruki. The thought of turning to her side an hugging her partner fully crossed her mind for a moment, but she decided against it not wanting to push it to far. Resting her head back on the pillows the fox like digimon staring at the ceiling, letting ruki sleep half atop her and half on the futon. Ruki's trip back into the dream-world however didn't take that long, sine the sun already in the sky and the room lit up in bright daylight. Ruki was in a state between dozing an being awake. Normally she would long be up by now, but at the moment she just feels kike staying in bed and enjoying the closeness to her partner, simply relaxing in the warm feeling.

Renamon however was full awake letting Ruki rest atop of her, watching over her tamer. Sensing Ruki awake at least:

"It really doesn't fit you to sleep in that long, you know."

"You want to get up so badly?"

"You can be glad I'm not as anxious as Guilmon"

Rika had to snicker at that.

"That's so funny?"

"I just had to imagine Takato and Guillmon in this situation"

"and .?."

"Takato get thrown through the room by Guillmon, because that dino catches the smell of some bread and Takoto blocking his way to get up."

"Like you blocking my way to get up right now?" Renamon asked with a suggestive voice.

Ruki pushed herself up a bit and slides over Renamon with little effort. Now laying completely on top of Renamon she leaned on her elbows, placed on both sides next to her partner, so she could look her in the eyes.

"I know you would never do something like this to me, like you said you are not Guillmon. But speaking of food, I'm a bit hungry."

Ruki get of Renamon and was now kneeling besides her, while Renamon sat up on the futon. As Ruki was about to stand up Renamon took hold of her arm.

"Ruki, in the morning you told me about that feeling of beeing Sakujamon, so you really enjoed to be colse to me or was it the aftermatch of your nightmare? Don't get me wrong, but I don't kown you this way it's a bit stange in a way ..."  
"So you are absolute comfortable with the result of this night? Or are you afraid to loos your new comfy sleeping place?" The second question was spoken by Ruki with a clear amount of sarcasm in it.

"I it would be about my sleeping place I guess your mother or grandmother would provide me a extra futon if I talk to them. But seriously, yes if felt confortable with you close to me, I can tell that you mean with the feeling like being Sakujamon, because I could feel it too. Maybe from time to time you can abandon your distance behavior. At least towards me?"

"Was I really that distanced towrds you, I guess you are the person I showed the most feelings in my life" Ruki was silence for a moment thinking about Renamons question a bit more in detail, refelkting her time with her partner.

"I guess you have a point. I was never able to fully get out of myself, it needed a nightmare there I killed the person meaning everything to me, to beat my ego." Turning her hed fully to Renamon she added:

"Maybe this can become a more regular condition. Between the two of us at least. As long as you never tell anybody about this side of me!" Ruki said while grabbing her pillow an throwing it in Renamon's face. The action causing Ruki to let out a light giggle.

"It's nice to see wat you are even able to laugh" Was the answer of the digimon as she got to her feed. Ruki, giving her partner a slight glare for her last remark, following suit and stared to change in her regular outfit before she left for the bathroom. Renmaon was waiting in front of Rukis room joining her at her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning you two, so you finally decided to get up."

They both took a look at the clock on the wall reading 10:40 am.

"Did we really cu... slept that long?" Ruki corrected herself in the last moment. Her grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you two did. Take a seat I'll get you some breakfast ready."

"By the way there's mom?"

"Was called by the agency this morning"

"Typical" was all Ruki has to say to that.


End file.
